1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, and an imaging system for capturing images of the same object from different positions by combining a plurality of imaging devices in order to use 3-D imaging or the like.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-243290, filed Oct. 22, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a function of simultaneously executing a shot instruction to a plurality of cameras through remote controlling. Using this function, a synchronized shot can be performed using a plurality of cameras in various applications such as a panorama image or a 3-D image. In this case, a photographer adjusts framing one by one for a plurality of cameras to make a shot. A method of addressing such cumbersomeness while capturing an image is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-94724.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-94724, there is provided an imaging apparatus capable of obtaining the merits of both an integrated type compound eye camera and a separation type compound eye camera and of easily determining a composition when capturing images. Specifically, the main camera measures the counterpart position by transmitting a relative positional detection signal from the main camera to the subsidiary camera and transmitting a receiving time of the relative positional detection signal from the subsidiary camera to the main camera. In addition, in order to match framing between the main camera and the subsidiary camera, a movement direction computation means and a movement direction display means are provided.